Recently, with the development of industries, various air pollutants, such as combustion gases generated by the burning of fossil fuel, harmful gases discharged from various chemical processes, waste gases generated from waste-water treatment processes, etc., have increased.
Among processes for treating air pollutants, there is a typical process of absorbing or oxidizing air pollutants using a wet scrubber. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0106267 (immersion type scrubber control method) discloses a method of treating various air pollutants using a wet scrubber.
The disclosed conventional technology is configured such that foreign materials included in exhaust are precipitated by spraying a liquid through a nozzle provided in a scrubber. However, this technology has a limitation in treating air pollutants using a physical method.
In order to overcome such a limitation, technologies for treating air pollutants by increasing the absorption or oxidation efficiency of air pollutants in a wet scrubber using an oxidizing agent such as NaOCl, NaClO2 or the like or a chemical such as NaOH or the like have recently been researched and developed.